Broken People
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: Allison befriends a young girl with deadly secrets. Can Danger learn to trust someone before it costs her her life? Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

Were you the popular one in school? the jock? the class clown? the queen? I was none of those. Life is hard enough when you're invisible, it's impossible. Picture a plain looking brunnette wearing thick black framed glasses. Her hair is in a ponytail, her clothes are old fashioned and cover most of her body. She tries her best to make herself look small, cowering in the small corners of the small town high school. That is me. If you looked at me, the one thing that would come to mind is the word fear. Deep ingrained fear that came from someplace dark and unabiding. I never fully trusted anyone, especially the other kids at school. One of the benefits of being invisible some of the time is that most people wouldn't even bother with me. If they couldn't see me, they couldn't hurt me.

A herd of teenagers mowed me down as the final bell of the day rang.I saw stars and was knocked to the ground, my books flying was a sound of small footsteps running towards me and a young femal voice rang out. "CREEP!" The pixie like girl kneeled down next to me, reaching for the books laying ascrewn on the floor. "Are you alright? Looked like you took a hell of a hit?" I was natuarally surprised that the girl even cared. Being in the shadows most of my life, I was used to being overlooked. For a moment I thought she may be faking concern but her face was just too sincere." What's your name?" I gave her a small smile while I picked up the rest of my things. "Dangerousse Boudreaux." The name was old, one that had been passed down in my family for generations. My grandmere had told me once that all the women in my family with that name had done something great with their lives. Alison grinned. "I like it." We chatted casually as we walked outside and stopped at the entrance to the driveway. "You wanna come hang out with some of my friends? I can swear for them. Good guys, the both of them." There was an all-knowing glint in her eyes and I had the feeling the someone was trying to play matchmaker. It wasn't a hard decision to make. "Sure" God knew I didn't want to go home just yet.

We walked along the rows of vehicles that manned a healthy retreat fron the school grounds. Allison got excited all of a sudden and waved at a boy with brown curls and these puppy dog eyes. "I brought us some new company. Guys, this is Dangerousse Boudreaux." I smiled awkwardly. "Just call me Danger" One of the guys with a buzz cut smirked. "Sounds mysterious." He seemed a little goofy but I hardly regarded any male as harmless, not after verything I had been through. "It's a family name." Puppy eyes stuck his hand with a friendly smile. "I'm Scott McCall. Nice to meet you." Allison kissed his cheek and I could deduce the two were more than friends. They looked kind of cute together in my opinion. The one behind the driver's seat proclaimed as if he were royalty. "I am Stiles Stilenski" I had winced at the sudden movement, a side effect of my father's upbringing. "Nice to meet you two." Allison took my hand and guided me to the Jeep with a knowing smile. Scott must have picked up on her being sneaky because he was eyeing her humorously. "I was wondering if Danger could come with us?"

"I don't see why not." I climbed into the back with Allison, sitting behind Stiles while she sat behind Scott. The two were whispering to each other and Scott would eye me and then Stiles in a strange way, smiling. Oh yeah, I was being set up. Scott nudged Stiles a bit to start a conversation. "Are you new or something? I haven't seen you before today?" I wanted to laugh because the truth was too funny. "I have sat behind you in English class for the last three years. I think we went to the same grade school too." Scott almost choked on his bottle of water. "How is that possible? I'm not that oblivious." Allison and Scott both replied. "Yes you are." We pulled out of the driveway of the school and headed out towards the woods. I was actually starting to relax. This group made me feel accepted even though I had just met them. They took me to a small lake that was on the outskirts of the old woods. There were flowers, small animals (like rabbits), and a rocky shore to sit on. Allison, Scott and Stiles were splashing around in the water while I took in the peaceful atmosphere. Allison gave me a splash and I laughed. "What do you think of Stiles?" She wiggled her brows slightly. It was obvious this girl was very good natured so I played along. "He seems nice but I don't have much experience with guys."

*Stiles POV*

There was something odd about this girl that just kind of bothered me. She had winced away from me when I introduced myself and she was skittish as a deer. She needed to have some fun and enjoy herself. I plopped myself next to her while she was soaking her feet in the cool water. I was dripping everywhere so I shook off like a dog as the girls squealed at me for it. I slowly inched her glasses off and took note of those gorgeious whiskey colored eyes. She looked confused. "Why don't you get in the water with us?" She didn't know me yet so no warning bells went off like they did in Scott's eyes. He was shaking his for me not to do what I planned. She looked amused by my antics so I was relatively sure she wouldn't kill me for this. Smirking, I gave her a slight push and went into the water. Allison smaked me in the arm. "That was a dick move!" I just shrugged and performed a rather nice running cannonball back into the water.

Danger came up sputtering some words in French that I was pretty sure weren't all that nice. She climbed back onto her rock at the edge of the water. Allison started to help her out of that ugly brown sweater. "Let's get this off so you can dry off." She frowned when Danger's eyes went wide with fright. I was taken aback by her reaction. Allisons eyebrows furrowed and Scott swam up next to us. She had tried to pull away but the sweater had pulled down enough to expose some of her back and arms. I felt a lump in my throat and Allison looked like she might begin to cry. Bruises and deep, angry welts were all over her skin. Someone had beaten her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

*Third person*

There was a level of anxiety in the air as everyone held their breathe. This aspect of life was foreign to the trio, having had loving parents who never hit them. Danger pulled away with a small cry. She didn't want to look any of them in the eye, knowing the pity that would be there. Slowly she peeked up at Allison, who looked completely stricken. Allison was overwhelmed with the need to protect this girl even though they had just met. "You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to but you know you can't keep this up. Whoever is doing this will end up killing you. These bruise are horrid." Danger had said the same to herself many times over the last two years. They all huddled around her as if to protect her from her absent abuser. Allison noticed that Scott's eyes were glowing in anger at the situation. She squeezed his hand to calm him down.

Stiles gulped down hard, trying to keep the emotions at bay so he could find a way to help her. "You have to let us help you." Danger had heard similar talk from others in the past but they had never come through for her. She had never really held any real hope for escape from the pain until now. There was something about these three that made her feel safe. " I have no where to go where he won't find me." A tear fell down her cheek, as she closed her eyes. Allison realized what she was saying. "Then it's your..." Danger nodded. "...my father." The abuse had started right after her mother had died. Something inside him had just snapped and she became his target for the hate. Stiles had an idea but he need to check with his dad first. Within a few moment they heard Stile shout. "YES!" Scott had a good idea what his friend had done. Stiles was quirky but a very caring friend. He sat close to her whick made her a little nervous. "You got somewhere to go." She tried to refuse. If her father found her, he might take out his anger on Stiles as well as her. "My father is the sheriff. It's the safest place for you. Scott and I will help you get your stuff. Trust me, Scott's the muscle in this group. I'm the lover." He wiggled his brows. As upset as she was, Stiles looked so wacky that Danger had to laugh out loud.

"Sounds like a plan." Danger managed to dry off by laying in the sun for a bit. They took Danger to the Stilinski home where she met Stiles's father. She stayed at the open door, very scared and shy at the presence of this man. Stan Stilinski felt a tug at his heart. Being in law enforcement, this was not the first case of abuse that he had seen but it was one of the most severe from what Stiles said about her bruises. "Sheriff Stilinski." He didn't hold out his hand because most child abuse victims weren't too big on being touched. "You can call me Mr. Stan if you like. We have a guest room upstairs that you can have." Stiles smiled up at his father for doing this. "I have already filed for a temporary change of custody so he cannot take you back. Scott and I will go get your things while Stiles and Allison will keep you company. Does that sound right to you?" She nodded

*First person*

It all felt like a dream so I kept my fingers crossed until it was all set up. The sheriff and Scott had left to her house maybe fifteen minutes ago. Allison and Stiles were trying to explain how to play some video game to her. The whole concept was foreign to her, having never had the normal stuff teens did. I was laying on Stiles's bed, looking at the books that lay in a pile. It seemed that Stiles was heavy into the world of myths and legends because there was a lot based on wolf legends. I smiled. He and I had something in common. "You like wolves too?" He nearly dropped the controller. "You can say that. What about you? I smiled as she flipped through pictures. "Very much. They're such beautiful animals, take care of their own." That was what I admired the most about them; they took care of what belonged to them because they could put a value to the family in their pack. I could see the soul in those eyes, the part of them that made me sure that God had made them for a reason.

Allison looked oddly, which made me curious. "Did I say something wrong?" They both shook their heads but I had a funny feeling they were keeping something back. I let it go and went back to the books and got so engrossed that I didn't notice the time go by. Stiles took a hold of my foot and shook it. I giggled. "What?" He let my foot drop. "Pop is back with your stuff." I popped back up onto my feet and ran down stairs to help the guys. Allison followed behind me. Stan smiled at my excitement. "We had to get you a few new things. You needed some stuff to girlify that room. I know how you women can be." He smirked goofily and I finally noticed Stiles's resemblance to his dad. I dug into the bag with the comforter. It was a dark purple with light purple sheets. Looking in my old room anyone could tell that purple was my favorite color.

When I looked in the other bag I nearly burst into tears. He had gotten me new clothes and retrieved my sketchpads, My pictures of my mother were in there as well. I ran to Stan and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you. No one has ever been this generous to me before." Stan petted my hair. "You're very welcome. We want you to feel at home here." They all helped me set up the room. Allison actually helped me put a up a poster of John Cena. (OMG he's hott). The guys were downstairs at this point while Allison and I just sat on the bed. "Why do I feel like meeting you was pre-destined? It's like God sent you my way." Allson Just chuckled. "That's me. Guardian angel to the masses." I giggled. "Dinner's here!" I had never had pizza before, a fact that Stiles said was sacrilegious. We pigged out on sausage and pepperoni pizza.

Stiles actually flicked a pepperoni at my face so I did it back. It got a little out of hand before Stan said something for us to back off. I felt so normal here, so comfortable for a change. Allison was nibbling on a piece of pizza smiling at Scott. Those two were so cute together. I looked back at Stiles who made a gagging motion. The atmosphere was friendly and normal, something you'd expect in a family home. After dinner I helped clean up and Stiles decided to try to race me up the stairs. I played it smart and didn't while Stiles ended tripping at the very top, falling on his ass. I was already starting to bond with him like a sister does with her brother. Allison and Scott left together, hugging her. I walked up the stairs heading for the shower that I needed so badly. As the hot water pelted down on my bruised skin, I sighed in relief. I put on a pair of purple pajamas and blew dry my hair. I climbed into the bed, getting as comfortable as I could. Sleep overtook but it was not a restful one as the nightmares began. I twisted and turned as the images of my father tormented me. He was there again, pounding those hamlike fists into my small body, screaming out the names out at me. I let out a scream.

*Third Person*

Stiles sat at his computer trying to play his online game but he was too distracted. This whole day had been an emotional upheaval. Never in his life had he'd seen someone so beaten and bruised. It was so bizarre to him that a father would treat a child like this. He knew that it had happened before, having seen it on the news but it never had been so close. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Derek slip into his room. He turned around and jumped about a foot out of his chair, clutching at his chest. "Dammit! Why do I think that you enjoy doing that to me?" Derek smirked. "Because I do." Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to his computer. "What do you want, Derek?"

Derek sniffed the air, noticing a slight difference in the scents in the house. "You three were in my woods again." The scent was a jasmine mixed with vanilla, a nice combination. Stiles snorted. "Last I heard, you didn't own the reserve." He'd expected the usual sarcastic remark. He hadn't expected to hear someone in the next room, someone who was definitely female. "Who is that?" Stiles looked slightly panicked at the knowledge that Derek had heard Danger. There was no way he'd let him near the girl. "Someone you don't need to know. She's been through hell so stay away from her. She doesn't need to be pulled into all this drama." Derek didn't like being told what to do and now that he was the Alpha, he hated it even more.

Before either of them could make another remark, the scream had cracked through the air and Derek went on instinct. Stiles ran after him, knowing that a scream that loud would definitely get his father's attention. He opened the door to Danger's room, Stiles sat next to her. "Danger, It's just a nightmare. Come on, midget. You're safe." She cried out in fear so potent that stank up the room for Derek. "Dad, please stop...Oh God...I didn't mean to burn dinner." Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone was hitting on that small thing, Shit! How did she survive without breaking n half. Danger finally woke up and held onto Stiles as she calmed down. "You're safe...He will NOT find you ever again." Derek stayed out of sight when the sheriff came inside the room. "Is she okay?" The girl nodded. She looked around as if she knew someone else was in the room, which made Derek curious about her.

Stiles stayed with her until she was sleeping again. He slowly made his way back to his own room, trying not to wake her. Derek was there waiting for Stiles. "What is up with that?" Stiles didn't feel like he owed Derek any answers but maybe it would be enough to get him to keep his distance. "We met her this afternoon. Allison sort of took her under her wing. She went with us to the lake. Long story short: We accidentally got a peak of the bruises that bastard put on her. Her father had been beating on her for a long time so I called Dad to see what we could do. No way were we gonna leave her in that situation." Derek was a little amazed at Stiles's anger since he was not that a serious a person. That he went above and beyond to save this girl was admirable.

Danger, who had been faking sleep, listened to the two males speaking through the wall. She had no idea who the other man was but he gave her goosebumps. He had been in the room when Stiles and the sheriff had come in to see about her. Stan hadn't seen him at all which made her wary of him. She decided that it would be smart just stay away from him and pretend he didn't exist. This family obviously had their own secrets. She didn't have the right to impede on them after all the trouble they had gone to to help her. She felt a pang of guilt. How was going to keep the rest of her secrets from them? That even now as safe as she was, Danger would never be your average, everyday human.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Thank you all those who have review/Favorited me and the story.

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but my OFC.

Time heals a lot of things. It had been one month since that eventful day that had saved her from a lifetime of pain. Stiles had become a little brother and Stan was like a godfather, always protective and caring. Danger had changed a lot since that day: the way she dressed, the way talked and laughed. It was like her soul had began to heal itself. She found some time to reconnect with nature in the woods where she had initially told the group about her pain. She at peace here more than most places, even when she was still living with her father. It had been someplace to run to when she needed to heal. The nightmares still plagued her but not as often anymore. Her father was trying to fight the custody order and the charges of child abuse. The thought of having to go back terrified her.

She wore a small purple tank top and a pair of shorts. Beautiful brown hair lay down her back in waves, soft and healthy. Those whiskey colored eyes were bright with joy from being in her favorite enviroment. Her long legs navigated through the woods as she'd been born there. At least that was how Derek saw it from his place on a tree near her. He had spotted her numerous times in his woods but he didn't scare her off like most others. It would be like kicking small animal. Danger could sense someone near her and stopped in her tracks. She prefer seeing he or she face to face than endure this fear from being watched like some kind of prey. "Come out! I know you're there. You've been watching me long enough." Ordinarily she wasn't this brave but she was determined not to be someone else's victim. She rolled her eys in exasperation and muttered to herself. "Damn coward."

Derek smirked to himself. So there was some fire hiding in that small body. He'd play along. Danger turned to go back the way she came and came face to face with the stranger. Something about him screamed pure predator but he didn't seem to want to do her harm. He wore a white cotton t-shirt with a pair of dark jeans that were tight enough to make a girl drool. His hair was comber back so she could see those piercing blue eyes. "Who are you and why are spying on me?" He laughed under his breath. The fact that this little female had sensed him was amusing. She was more astute to what was going on around her than most humans. "Derek Hale." He kept his poker face on. "I should be asking the questions since you're on my land." Oh he was gonna piss her off. Arrogant...she could think of a lot of things to put after that. "Maybe if you post the land, people would actually know that. Going without is asking for trespassers on your land. That doesn't explain the lurking you've been doing." He didn't actually have much of an explanation on that one other than he wanted to learn a little more about the new person in the Scooby gang.

"Maybe I wanted to see why Stiles would open up his home to some girl he just met." Danger backed up and he advanced on her. "That's none of your business." He raised a brow. "You could at least tell me your name." Something about this guy rubbed her the wrong way and the right way. She couldn't deny the attraction those eyes stirred in her. Derek could smell the attraction since it was mutual. Those legs of hers were inspiring some wild fantasies of them wrapped around his hips. "Dangerousse Boudreaux." Both brows went up now. "Big name for such a little person." She was used to the comment but it was still annoying. "Danger for short." There was an awkward silence, hsi eyes examined her. "How about we exchange information? You tell me what kind of connection you have to my foster brother and I will answer your question." She leaned back onto the trunk of a tree, her hands in her pockets. Danger had little hope of getting an answer but she wasn't going to be run over by this guy. Derek sighed out in defeat. "We met through Scott. He was going through a rough time and I had knew I could help. Stiles doesn't like me much."

He walked right up in her face. "Your turn." She showed no reaction but her body was not behaving. The way those eyes looked at her made a warmth bloom in her abdomen. "We went swimming in the lake nearby. Stiles thought I was just being shy and dunked me into the water with my clothes on. Allison tried to help me out of my sweater so I could dry off. They saw the bruises my old man left that last time." Derek felt a sickening pit in his stomach. Someone that small would break after one punch."Could you please back up. I'm not used to being so close to someone I don't know." He felt stupid for not doing so immediately. She was shaking for God's sake. "Sorry." He backed up and leaned on a tree across from her. Danger was shaking alright. The feelings he inspired were completely foreign to her. She had no experience where men were concerned. Her father had never allowed her to date. The one time a guy came to the house to ask her out, her father had belted the kid and layed into her. calling her a whore. "I have to go home. I promised to help with dinner tonight." As she tried to walk away quickly, Derek grabbed her hand. "I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't around so I could hurt you. You're safe with me."

She nodded and let go of his hand. Danger felt cold, having let go of his hand, missing the warmth of his skin. She walked back to the Jeep she had borrowed from Stiles and Drove her way back to her new home. Stan was carrying the groceries into the house as she drove up. He smiled at her, glad to see her home. It was a welcome change to the angry attitude her father always had had with her. "You need some help getting these inside?" He nodded and she pulled out a few bags from the back of the car. Tonight they were making her famous lasagna. She loved to cook for people. As they walked into the house, Stan yelled up the stairs. "Stiles! Come help us with the groceries. You're gonna help your sister cook." Stiles was already at the top of the stair and had caught his dad's slip of the tongue. Danger didn't mind. It felt right. Stiles just smiled. He liked the idea of her being a permanent member of the family. "No problem, Dad." He bounded down the stairs and for some reason kissed Danger on the top of her head. The phone rang and Stan could see that it was his office again. "Just go talk to the other po-po. We can handle dinner."

Danger started putting aside the ingredients while Stiles saved everything else. She grated some cheese and greased the lasagna pan they kept in the cabinet above the stove. Stacking the lasagna was the fun part for her. Usually she would make the tomato sauce from scratch but she didn't have the time tonight. "Stiles? Tell me about Derek Hale." That threw Stiles for a loop and the box of cereal that he was trying to save fell from hsi hand and bopped him in the head. "Ow! What do you wanna know about him for?" Stiles wasn't about to make a big deal about this because that would let on that it WAS a big deal. "He's just this guy that helped Scott out a while back. I don't advise hanging around him though." She frowned. "Why?" Stiles picked up the box of cereal again. "Danger, just trust me. This guy attracts trouble...BIG TIME!" She nodded. Stiles had never lied to her but she couldn't help but wonder what she was missing about the two of them managed to get the lasagna in the oven. Stiles even helped her make some of the side dishes. Stan was able to stay home that night which made them both happy. It was too often that they ate with just the two of them while Stan went off to some crime scene which made Danger afraid for him.

Stiles drooled at the oven along with his dad, counting down the minutes until it was time to take the lasagna out of the oven. The smell was filling the whole room, even tempting her to drool a little herself. She set the side dishes at the table. "Back away from the oven boys. Go sit at the table while I pry that out." They both headed for the table happily. It had been a while since they had anything that didn't start out frozen or came from one of the takeout places they had on speed dial. Danger used her oven mitts to place the pan on the table next to the side dishes. "Help yourselves." They dug in with such eagerness that she had to laugh. Dinner went by too fast for her. She loved those little times with them, tucking it away in her memories to hold onto in case she could be drug back into the nightmare. She was washing her lasagna pan when Stan came up and kissed her on the cheek. "That was delicious. I have to head out for a little while. Someone set fire to the diner on Fifth and Lexington." She smiled. "I'll be fine. I have Stiles with me."

Stiles made a Superman pose that made her laugh. Stan looked worried. "Call me if anything happens." After cleaning and putting away the left overs from dinner. Danger and Stiles sat on the couch watching a horror movie. Stiles thought it was ironic that she loved the werewolf ones the most. This one was called Ginger Snaps. It was about two goth-like girls that go out in the woods and one gets bit by a werewolf. The irony of the story wasn't lost on him. The song 'HOT HOT HOT' belt out into the room. It was Stiles's ringtone for that cell phone of his. When he saw it was Scott he took it into the next room. Danger couldn't hear what he was saying but she knew that it was an intense conversation. He came back, grabbing his coat. "I got to see Scott. I will be back before Dad gets back. Just keep the doors locked and do not open it for anyone you don't know." He had no idea how much he sounded like his dad when he talked like that Danger was pretty sure that he was gonna be a cop someday. She saluted at him. "Sir, yes sir." He rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. "I mean it Danger." She heard the door slam.

After watching the fate of Ginger and Bridget by way of HBO, Danger went upstairs to take a shower but was surprised by Derek. Obviously he had come through the the window. He looked around and spotted her. "Do you even know how to use a front door?" He made a face at her. "This way is more fun." She rolled her eyes at him. "You hungry?" That caught him off guard as he just stared at her. He wasn't really sure if anyone ever invited him to eat in the homes since he got back into town. "Yeah I could eat. " She gestured for him to follow her and they made their way back to the small kitchen. Danger got out the leftover lasagna and decided to question him while the food heated up. "Obviously you're hear to see Stiles. Did it have anything to do with why Scott just called?" He wouldn't look her in the eye. So it was to be the usual evasion techniques. She had expected Derek to be secretive as ever but she hadn't expected her father to come smashing through the back door.

She screamed as she saw the intense hatred on his face. Her father towered over her at 6 foot 5 inches tall. He made a grab for her but Derek was faster. He got in front of her and stared into the man's face. "You will not lay one hand on her." They wrestled with each other for a few moment, knocking knick knacks and some potted plants off of the counters. Danger was too scared to do anything. She was in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees. Despite Derek's power, he couldn't keep a grip on the greased pig of a man. "You whore...You're fucking him, eh? Just like your mother." He swatted at her face, bruising the left cheek. Derek lost it when he heard her pained cry. "Does he know, Dani?! Does he know what kind of freak you are...?!" The man sounded insane. Derek slammed him against the wall and finally knocked some fear into him. She watched Derek drag him out the door. "Don't hurt him...Please?" He could understand that. It didn't take a genius to see that Danger wasn't the monster that her father was. He just knocked him out hard enough that it would be a full day before he came to.

Derek came back, handing her his cellphone. She hastily dialed Stan and Stiles. When the convo was over she could feel Derek's arms around her. "Why?! What the hell did I do that he could do this to me?" The tears came down with a gut-wrenching feeling, like something scraping at her heart. "Why can't he leave me alone?" She turned and cried into Derek's chest. He petted at her hair, trying to calm her down. They sat like that for a long while. It felt so right in his arms but still foreign to her. It made her feel confused because Stiles said that she should stay away from him. Her feelings were all over the place at that moment. Derek had to untangle his arms from her when he heard the sheriff driving up. He had been found innocent but he was sure the man wouldn't be too keen on the sight of him in his house. Stan came running into the house and yelled for Danger. "I'm in here." Stiles and Scott drove up not two seconds later. They entered through the back door which was ruined at the moment. "He's outside, Sheriff. Looks like someone knocked the hell out of him." Stiles was already suspicious about who had done it. His foster sister didn't have the strength to hurt a man that size.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her. "Who was it?" He whispered into her ear. She whispered back. "It was Derek, Stiles. He saved me." She turned her face away from her brother. Scott was trying to clean up some of the mess the mad man had made. Neither saw Danger's hand at one of the plants that had shattered on the floor and had already started to wilt. A small light emitted from her hand and her eyes glowed green under her closed lids. The plant came back to life with vigor. Danger felt a sense of guilt because there was so much about her that no one really knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danger.

N/A: If you are wondering why these chapters are coming in so fast, it because I just finished watched Teen Wolf season one again. I'm inspired, especially by Derek. *wipes at drool*

The hussle and bussle of high school helped her feel slightly normal again but she did still have the bruise from her father's visit. Danger had also noticed Derek popping up at strange times. She approached Allison's locker where Lydia was also hanging. Lydia wasn't stuck up to her. It was worse. She treated like some kicked puppy that needed cuddling all the time. Stiles had been insanely jealous at the fact that she was getting more attention from his dream girl than he was. She had promotly told him that he was welcome to it. Lydia opened her arms and hugged her a little too hard as usual. Danger looked over her shoulder at Allison, frowning while she giggled. "How are you doing, sweetheart? That bruise is almost gone. I'm sure the boys won't notice." Danger felt a little uncomfortable because boys were the reason she needed to talk to Allison. "I'm fine, Lydia." Danger gave Allison pleadingly. "Lydia, I'll see you in class. We neeed a girl talk." The two went into the girl's restroom which was empty at the moment. This talk was gonna be embarrassing but it a long time coming. Ever since that night when Derek had saved her, the girl was having these dreams that left her sweaty. Allison laid her bag on a sink and looked ready to hear what she had to ask.

"Are you and Scott having sex?" Allison choked on her gum. Danger patted her back until she was breathing normally. "I know it's rather nosey but its just that I keep having these dreams about a certain someone. I need to know if that's normal." Allison chuckled. "It's the most normal thing in the world. Who is this certain someone?" She smirked at her and Danger turned as red as a radish. She muttered lowly. "derrrr...ale..." Aliison squinted at her. "What?" Danger grimaced. This wasn't going to go well. "Derek Hale." From outside the restroom several students could hear Allison yell. "YOU'RE HAVING SEX DREAMS ABOUT DEREK HALE!" Danger cringed as the voice echoed throughout the school. "I can't help it." Despite all the violence that had been in her life, she was still able to see herself able to touch a man even make love with one. "I know this is weird but I cannot ask anyone else about this. Stiles and Scott would get weird about it and Dad would flip out, going apeshit on him when he hasn't even done anything." She slumped against the tiled wall. "Danger..." Allison slumped down next to her. "I don't know Derek that well. Maybe the boys are wrong about him and he's not as bad as they think. Just tread lightly with him. Just in case?" Danger nodded.

The bell rang and both of them had chemistry with the boys. They made a break for it, trying not to turn up late. Harris was the school banshee that hated kids habitually. He seemed to center his attention to Scott and Stilies along with anyone that hung out with them. Allison and Danger sat at their table next to the boys. Stiles leaned over and whispered. "What were you girls talking about?" She decided it would be funny to actually be straight forward about it. She leaned next to him. "Sex." Stiles jumped up and yelled. "SEX?!" Harris tapped fiercely at the chalk board to get attention back to the lesson. "No making offeres in this class, Stilinski. Since you have sex on the brain, you will be writing how human reproduction compares to cellular mitosis. in detention." Allison and Danger tried not to laugh so hard that Allison had to put a hand over Danger's mouth as to stay out of Harris's all-seeing eyes.

The duo felt a little guilty for being so amused at his misfortune but Stiles really needed to learn to control himself. Derek was standing by the wondiw watching her with smile. She was such a little imp, always full of mischief. He watched as she pulled down a hair to cover that bruise on her cheek. That thing infuriated him but couldn't understand what linked them to each other. He had gotten a good sniff of her that night and she didn't smell exactly like any other human he ever met. Maybe that was why he was so curious about her. The girls sat in their stools almost asleep by the time the class had ended. Danger felt Stiles tap on her shoulder as the two weere walking out.

"Where are you going?" She frowned. Oh yeah he was mad at her. "To the little girls's room, nosey" Allison and even Lydiua followed her into the restroom "I hear someone is having dreams about a certain bad boy." Lydia was grinning like a cheshire cat. "Now all we have to do is get the girl into a short dress to show off those legs and she'll have Hale eating out of her hand." Allison pleaded with her eyes. "What? Maybe loses that V card, she'll loosen up a little and who wouldn't take a licking those hard abs if she had the chance?"She purred at the thought. Danger didn't like the sentiment and her eyes began to glow slightly. Allison saw this and almost fainted so she stood in front of her to block Lydia's eyes. "Liddy, Let me talk to her. I think she's more comfortable with me." She shrugged and left the bathroom. Allison slammed her books down and eyed Danger. "What are you?" Danger backed up and tried to deny it. "I'm just a normal girl." "Bullshit, Danger. I saw your eyes glow. There is only one thing I have seen that can do that and I know you're not that." They had spent a full moon together and the girl didn't change.

Danger was so afraid of being rejected for it, she began to cry. She turned into the corner, taking deep breaths. "Have ya ever heard the tales of fae folk, elves and such?" She guessed no by Allison's incredulous look. "My father and mother met in the fields of Ireland by a fairy mound. Of course most humans would have been used and killed upon seeing one of my people. He kidnapped her from Ireland and forced her to marry him by way of Fae ritual, which is binding. Death is the only way to evade it. I was born from my mother's rape but she treated me like her biggest joy. When she died, the nightmare started. I was half-Fae and my father was terrified at what I could possibly do to him. That's when the beatings began for me." Allison felt awful at being judgmental. "Why didn't you fight back them? With any kind of power, you could save yourself." A lone tear ran down her cheek. "I'm not the monster he is. I couldn't harm my own family. No matter what they had done to me." Allison was floored by this realization and touched that the girl she barely knew had such convictions about using her power. She knew then and there that her dad was wrong about power corrupting everything it touched. You make the choice to abuse the power that was given to you.

Allison put an arm around her, rubbing Danger's arm, an act of acceptance. Danger cried in relief that the one person that had changed her life had accepted everything about her. After the both of them finished sniffling over this moment, Danger thought of something. "Do you know where Derek lives?" She knew that getting an answer would be hard since Allison didn't like the guy. "Why?" Danger stood up and shouldered the school bag that held ton of books. "I owe him, Allison. If he hadn't had been there, my father would have taken me back. I want to see if he'll at least let me say thank you." It was the first time she had told anyone that last detail. Allison smiled and took her friend's hand. They headed for Allison's car. Fifteen minutes and they were there. Danger unbuckled her seatbelt and made a motion for Allison to stay. "I need to do this alone. He won't hurt me, Ally." She gulped down the anxiety she felt at seeing him again. The home before her was badly burned and started to click with that sad look Derek always had in his eyes. She went up the stairs, looking around for Derek. Obviously he was there since his car was in the yard.

Danger followed around the house to the back garden. It was full of statues and old rose bushes. Rare orchids, jasmine and other beautiful flowers were overrun with weeds and was dying out. The sight broke her heart because to see such beauty die was so against his nature. She walked the pebbled pathway until she came upon tombstones. The date of deaths was only 6 years ago, some as young four years old. This had been a family place for Derek and she would fix it for him so he still had a piece of them here. Danger's eyes began to glow a vibrant green, her hands glowed with life. Allison had gotten her fill of waiting and followed her friend and was amazed by what she seeing. The plants were coming back to life. The color blended together like a work of masterpiece. Danger slowly walked through the whole garden as her power revived the dead plants and flowers. Once she had finished, Danger fell to the ground, the exertion finally taking it toll on her.

Derek slowly walked out of the woods where he had been doing a run. His senses had been ringing, telling him that someone of immense power was in his home. Once he found his way back, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mother's garden, her prized possession was alive again. He looked to the back to see who was there. They were gone but he recognized the jasmine scent thatreminded him of Danger. Maybe it was just the blooming flowers in the garden. Memories of playing this garden when he was a child with his mother overwhelmed him and he choked backa small whimper. He walked to the graves and knelt down at his mother's. "It's alive again, Mom. " The tear that threatened to fall was swiped away from it be given the chance to fall. "It's ...Thank you." He closed his eyes, acknowledging whatever power had given him a piece of his mother back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OFC

Despite my pleas of mercy, Lydia decided to take me out for a makeover at the mall. She played dirty this time and went behind my back to talk to Stan about it and he decided it was a great idea. That is why I was in the dressing room of the store called Loveculture. The place was extraordinarily bright and made my eyes hurt but Liddy would hear none of that. She threw piece after piece of clothing over to me to try on. Then it was demanded that I walk out and strut my stuff for her to decided what stayed and what had to go. Stile had volunteered to come and offer a male's opinion which was a big croc. He just wanted to be in the same square foot radius as Lyda. He also was told not to let me out of the mall with buying at least a few things. I finally started to enjoy myself and took some of Lydia's advice to heart. We ended up leaving that store with three bags. Stiles refused to go into the next store, which was Victoria's Secret. I was so flushed and red faced that it was embarrassing. "What do I need here?"  
Lydia let out an exasperated sigh. "Every girl needs the good stuff when it comes to underwear. Nothing touches my skin that isn't from this place. The boys love it and it makes you feel so dangerous inside." She laughed at the unintended pun toward my name.

"Live out loud, Danger. Don't let whatever happened to you rule your life. You have every right to be the person God meant for you to be." The emotion behind that sentiment was beyond sincere and it spoke volumes about who Lydia was on the inside and who she let people think she was. We went about looking at the bra sets and I found the most beautiful purple negligee. It was cut to a certain way that I knew it would be revealing. I felt someone nudge my shoulder. Lydia had a smirk on her face. "That is definitely coming home with you. Mr. Tall Dark and Slanty eyebrows would drool at this and you have just the 'charms' to pull it off. Sadly mother nature was not as kind to me." The next stop turned out to be the hair stylist. I argued about the fact that I had already gone to one last month and Lydia was determined for me to see the one that handled her hair personally. I had my hair layered so that the brown waves could cascade down my back without become frizzy and added some blonde highlights to make my eyes pop.

There was going to be a party later at Lydia's house for some reason. When I asked what the occasion she simply said, "Friday." I just shook my head at the girl, wondering if she was on anything for ADD. I got into the shower and began prepping for the socializing ritual that these humans insisted upon. Sometimes I was glad I was only half human because the full blooded ones seemed to have some affliction of the mind when it came to having a good time. I mentally shook myself out of that stupor. Since when did I think of us as different species. Everyone was just everyone to me. Except Lydia, she was in a group all of her own. Allison and Scott were meeting us at the party. Lydia had hired a caterer and was getting ready with me to make sure I look alright. The girl was obsessed. I used some of the bath stuff that I found at Victoria's Secret along with a few other things. My dress was a high cut white dress, cut tightly to my specific body type with gold accents. I wore my hair curly and down my back. Shoes were strappy heeled sandals. I couldn't believe it was me in the mirror. Someone banged on the bathroom door. "Alright, Stiles. You can have the bathroom now." I opened the door to see Stan. "Just making sure you didn't fall in. Baby girl, you look beautiful. Where's Lydia?" The redhead popped out from behind a corner. "Right here, Sheriff."

He looked a little tired but this was the standard talk for all teenagers going out on a Friday night, especially the girls. "I know I cannot tell you not to drink but if you do, please do not drive. No drugs and no funny business. I'm on call tonight." I grimaced at Lydia, who was uneffected. It wouldn't be the first party he had busted up at her house. Stiles beeped the horn on his Jeep and we scrambled to get down the stairs. Stiles damn near fell over at the sight of us. "Just great. Now I'm gonna have to spend the night fighting off guys who make a play for my sister." I frowned and smacked him on the back of the head. Lydia yelled at him. "Don't you dare. She needs a little fun." With that we piled in, Lydia in shotgun, of course and rode to her house. Lydia insisted we make a grand entrance, which I found to be a little ridiculous. I noticed Jackson in the crowd leering at me in a way that just made me uncomfortable. He gave me the creeps in the worst way. I tried my best not to let my trerminal wallflower syndrome take over. Allison came by with a hug and Scott was equally as sweet but it just wasn't for me. I hated parties and had only come to placate Lydia. She was a sweet girl that had decided to make me her pet project.

Scott and Allison were dancing while I was at the punch bowl. I caught severeal guys trying to put liquor into it and shooed them away. I wanted to go dance with someone but was too shy to ask anyone. The lights turned out and everyone screamed as the lighting changed with the thumping of the music. I felt a hand slime its way around my waist and there was a mouth at my ear. "Come on, hot stuff. Let's go have some fun on the dance floor." I followed as Jackson practically dragged me into the group of people grinding on the floor. His hold was iron clad and was making me nervous. If I got too afraid I might let go the restraint I had on my powers. I looked around, fearfully for Allison, Scott, hell, even Stiles but there was no one. Jackson braced me up against him and started to grind into my body. Revulsion so potent hit me and I began to push at him. "Let me go, you fucking prick." I was beginning to bruise from his firm hold on me. For a brief moment I heard what sounded like growling amd the tight grip on my arms was gone. A second later someone else was behind me and it felt different. A strong hand took mine and as the song changed to Goo Goo Doll's Iris, I started to lead him into the music, letting my second nature take over slightly. My hand skimmed up his chest and I guided his arm around my waist. I knew it was him.

*Third Person*

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

Derek let her take charge of the dance as the music played. He could see those eyes of hers even in the semi-darkness of the room. He could smell that scent of jasmine coming from her skin so he leaned in slowly to sniff her skin. The hairs on the back of Danger's skin stood up, feeling him so close. She leaned in next to his ear. "You seem to make a habit of rescuing me. Should I call you Prince Charming from now on?" She was joking, of course. Derek responded with a chuckle and said, "More like the big bad wolf."

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

She laughed and smiled up at him. They both had relaxed and enjoyed the music. "I didn't think this was your kind of good time." He was so quiet and alone most of the time she saw him. "Why are you here?" His hand cupped her cheek, his fingers tracing the curve of her face. "You." She just stared at him, not sure how to respond to that. He couldn't know it was her that brought the garden back to life. It was impossible. They swayed to the music, not noticing the people around them staring. Derek had wanted to see her, wanted to just be around her. He knew what she had done for him but he didn't know how she did it or why.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Derek just held her while the song both said nothing more but there was an intensity in the air between them that was felt by just about anyone near them. Danger was a little flabbergasted but happy. Her feelings for Derek were strong but confusing at that moment. Just being with him was all she needed right now and she wasn't going to ruin it for the world. When the song ended and the lights brightened a bit to announce that the pool was now available for swimming, the whole party saw who was holding her. Danger could see Stiles and Scott coming for her, banging through the crowded room. She looked back to see that Derek was gone and it made her want to cry. Most of the room was still staring at her. She could have kissed Lydia when she yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'D THINK YOU GUYS NEVER SEEN HALE WITH A GIRL BEFORE!" Danger laughed miserably to herself. Scott was the first to get to her. "What did he want? Did he hurt you? I'll ki..." Danger stopped Scott at that point. "He was just dancing with me, Scott. Give it a rest. I don't know what you got against him but he saved my life when my father came after me. He also just got that slimeball, Jackson off of me. Idiot thought he could drag me onto the dance floor."

Scott looked deflated and shrugged over at Stiles who was being held back by some of the lacrosse team. He was mega-pissed! She walked outside and yelled back. "Anyone who follows me will get a fine gander of my Irish temper!" Allison had both her boyfriend and his best friend by the ear, trying to drag them to her car. Stile had been drinking and Scott was a little too amped.

*Danger POV*

I walked slowly along the dark road to my new home with my shoes in my hand. A loud engine roared and a black Chevy camaro. "Need a ride?" I smirked. "Sure."I got in with him, smiling when he saw my bare feet. "Those shoes are pretty but not my thing." He chuckled. "My sister was like you too. She liked things simple." I nodded. I was never that complex in my needs. A t-shirt and jeans person from day one. We drove in quiet contentment to my new home. He never asked me how I did it but he knew it was me. There was a silent gratitude in his eyes that warmed my heart. He pulled over Messing's Creek, a make out point from the 1960s. "Derek why are..." He reach across the seat and pulled me to him. I never got out a sound when he kissed me. For someone so fierce he could be so gentle when he wanted to be. I sighed into his mouth and kissed him back, nibbling at his lips. "Danger, look at me." I was a little bleary eyed but did as he asked. "You're so beautiful. I've spent alot of time listening and watching you. I want to know you, if you'll let me. I need to touch you. If this gets uncomfortable for you, say something, ok?" I smiled and nodded. He let his fingers slide into my hair and I shivered when he nibbled at my jaw, then my neck.

Derek leaned down onto me a little, trying to lay me onto the seat. I enjoyed feeling his weight on me. The kiss got more hungry, his tongue licking at my bottom lip and playing with mine. His skill made my toes curls and moan into his mouth. Things had just gotten good when we heard a tap tap tap. Derek rolled his eyes. "You got to be fucking kidding me. I haven't been caught like this since i was sixteen." I just sat up, red faced and breathing hard. I rolled down the window on my side where the police man was at. "What's going on in here?" I froze as the flashlight hit me in the face. "Dad?!" Oh goddess protect Derek because there was Sheriff Stilinski. "Danger, get in my patrol car." Derek tried to say something. "Not a word, Hale. You may have turned out to be an innocent man but you will not go parking with my baby girl."

I wanted to cry as I watched Derek drive away, never having been so embarrassed in my life. Part of me wanted to be angry at Dad for sending him off but another wanted to cheer for the fact he was so protective of me. Something in the bushes was watching us without our knowledge and it had glowing red eyes. When we arrived home I went upstairs and heard Stiles whining about being grounded. I banged on the wall. "SHUT UP, meatball headed child."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: It is time to introduce our baddie for this story. Look out, here he comes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OFC.

I was officially on lock down and got the safe sex talk from Dad before I could get to bed. Lydia was waiting for me by my locker when I got to school on Monday. She was dressed like something off of Cosmo as usual while I went for comfort over looks. I was putting my books down when Liddy's eyes went HUGE. "What!?" SHe did her little 'i got to pee' dance thing, which is hilarious in retrospect. "You got marked...My little bird has left the nest." She put her head on my bosom and I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?" Lydia scoffed. "Here." She opened her locker which had a mirror and pulled back my hair. Derek had put a hickey on me! My face flushed and I noticed Allison was standing behind her locker door, trying not to laugh. "When did he get a hold of you because I saw you leave on foot?" I just frowned at her. There was no way I was going to tell anyone about that. The moment had been perfect until Dad interrupted. "Ok, keep your secrets." Allison gave me a thumbs up and went off to class while I tried to fix my hair so it wasn't notable. I spent a good five minutes on it before I noticed that there was someone behind me. "Jackson, what do you want?" He rammed into me, trying to look intense. I was a little scared but I knew if let him see then I was done for. "You're one little tease, aren't you? Strutting around showing off the goods then getting your boy-toy to jump someone when they finally take what you're advertising."

I slapped him across the face. The sound echoed inside of me as well as along the hallways. "I will never want your filthy paws on me so why don't you go find some other female to harass?" He palmed his face, rubbing at the mark I left from slapping him. "Had I known you like to play rough, I would have gone after you a while ago." He finally jumped away from me when someone cleared their throat. "You forgot your science textbook at home, baby girl." I smiled and took the book from my dad. "I also wanted to tell you that you have some papers left to sign from the court." I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Daddy." Dad almost choked up at that but remembered who was watching them. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess you are gonna keep a good bit of distance you and my daughter." Jackson nodded. "Good, son. Very good." I ran off to my next class while Jackson tried to find his man card somewhere on the floor.

I had a great day after that, despite being gawked at by most of the other students. Allison, Lydia and I all sat together at lunch. Scott and Stiles were a little late getting there and looked a little upset. I frowned at Stiles to ask if something was wrong but he waved it off. It didn't feel right. "You coming to watch the guys practice, right?" I nodded as usual. "Scott?" He gulped down a fry."Yeah." I needed to talk to someone about Jackson before it got too out of hand. Scott seemed to be able to handle him when Derek wasn't around. "I've been having some trouble with Jackson. Not sure why he's so into getting at me." Lydia stiffened and Ally looked panicky. I looked at back at her. "Did I say something wrong?" I had no idea what I had done wrong but Lydia got up quietly and walked off. I felt awful. "It's not you." Stiles squeezed my hand. "Lydia used to date Jackson before he dumped her. The guy has always been a prick. You're just the next in line for him." Allison walked off to follow Liddy.

*Third person*

Lacrosse practice was hardly entertainment for the girls, who ended up talking more about the latest things in music. Danger decided to sneak off to the woods for a bit of fun. It was one of the few places where she felt totally herself. The greenery of the woodland floor was better than any mattress for her. Sitting among the flowers hat grew along the edges of the tree roots, Danger closed her eyes and just breathed in. She could hear the players hauling ass across the field while their coach was yelling at them. Everything inside stilled and she let the energy around her calm and soothe her Fae nature."I never took you for the Zen type." She jumped about ten feet in the air while a pair of amused blue eyes looked on. "Derek Hale!" She stood up and eyed him like an infuriated momma bear. "That..." She swatted at him and he laughed, trying to duck. "...was totally..." He ducked again, trying to run away playfully. "..immature.." He cut her off with a kiss he placed on her lips. She smiled back up at him. They walked together, hand in hand through the wooded area around the school.

The interlude was turning out to be rather pleasant until something came at them at a rapid amount of speed. Danger screamed, alerting Scott in the distance who was still on the field. He ran over to Stiles, his eyes glowing. Stile looked at him with a question in his eyes. "Danger, Stiles!" Other students looked in while coach yelled for them to get their asses back to the field or they'd be running laps. Derek was on high alert. Whatever it was clipped his shoulder, which was now bleeding. His eyes glowed that eerie red and he growled, taking a defensive stance in front of Danger. "Growl all you want, wolf. I will see her blood spilled onto the soil nonetheless." An evilly handsome Fae appeared just as Scott and Stiles found the two. He was tall, maybe 6 foot 6 with multicolored hair with red dominant stripes in it. His eyes were a sickly green and his teeth almost pointed. "Who are you?" Scott barked out. The Fae smiled at Danger. "So you have two wolves protecting you, princess. How quaint. My name is Lynx but Danger knows who and what I am. Why not have her explain?"

With that rather obscure introduction, Lynx vanished. Danger could feel the power he had leave with him. It had been immense and quite terrifying. It was time for explanations. Derek was the first to speak. "I knew it was you that brought the garden back." He looked at her intently, not with judgment but with curiosity. "I just couldn't figure out how." Stiles looked at Danger like he didn't even know her anymore. She stepped towards him and he flinched. Her eyes began to tear uo. "I am half-human and half-Fae. I was born in your realm because my father kidnapped my mother from Ireland years ago and bound her to him with dark magic. Despite being born of an evil man, my mother was a good woman who told me of my heritage all my life so it would stay with me." Stiles and Scott looked a little off by the announcement. Danger knelt down by a dying tree and extended her hand. "My power lies within nature itself." A small glow came from her hand and the tree began to revive. "No wonder none of our houseplants seem to die anymore." Danger laughed and ran into his arms, the tears falling down her face. "I was so afraid if you found out, that you would hate me or something."

Stiles scoffed. "After everything I went through with Scott? Hell no." Danger turned to Scott, who seemed rather nervous to her. "My story isn't as magical. Stiles dragged me out of bed to see a dead body in the woods. What I didn't know was that there was a werewolf in the woods that night. I was bit when Stiles and I separated. Not long after that I met Derek and he told me alot about being a werewolf, how to control it and live with it. The how and why is his story to tell. Not mine." She nodded. Danger was not one to throw stones since she wasn't entirely human. She looked Derek in the eye. "Can we go somewhere to just talk alone?" He nodded and extended his hand. Scott had to stop Stiles from saying something when she took his hand and they walked off. "How's your shoulder?" She stopped him with a hand and gently touched where the wound had been. He took her hand in his and shook his head. "It's already healed." But she had to see for herself, peeling back the cloth material to touch his bare skin. "Thank god." He kissed her forehead, silently thanking fate for her not being cruel and making her afraid of him now.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? You know what I am now." She looked surprised he could even ask that. Her hand skimmed the outline of his jawline. "I'm not entirely human myself. You've never hurt me, Derek. I guess I just always felt safe with you." They walked for what seemed like ages until they came to Derek's home. He guided her to the back where the garden was still flourishing to such an extent that she could barely feel the emotions that emanated from the building. She didn't want to rehash Derek's old pains. If he wanted to tell her what happen, she would listen. Danger sat on a small stone bench and smell the air. Derek sat next to her, his arm around her waist. "When I was still a kid myself, I met a girl named Kate Argent." She knew that name. Allison had mention that she was her deceased aunt but never said how she had died. "She was ten years older than me but I was flattered when she took an interest in me. We began dating. She manipulated me into falling in love with her. The Argent family are hunters, Danger." She got real nervous, her eyes widening at the thought she didn't want to consider. "So far Allison has not turned out to be like them but I wouldn't hold my breath." He sounded so bitter. "One night she set fire to my house with most of my family still inside. There were small children and other humans inside as well. All of them died. My sister and I were the only ones that weren't in the house that night."

She could feel the guilt coming from him in waves. It was an awful torment that she wouldn't wish on anyone. "Derek, I'm so sorry. I cannot imagine the pain you went through." He wouldn't look at her. "Derek, look at me." She guided his back to hers. "None of this is your fault and frankly I hope the bitch got what she deserved in the end." He wrapped her up in his arms. Derek was a little shocked at the the intensity that was attached to that last bit she told him but that was his Danger. He knew they should talk about what happened in the woods with the dark Fae that had found them. "You're gonna have to tell your father about all this. He has a right to know what's going on with you." She knew he was right but she didn't want to drag her dad into this. The adoption was nearly done and she was almost officially a Stilinski. How would he feel about her if he knew she wasn't completely human?

A/N: Thank you to all the people following this story. I am overwhelmed by the support. I will keep trying to do my best by this story. What do you think should happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

During the whole ride back home, my stomach ached. I was almost sick from the worry that was plaguing my mind. I had kept these secrets for so many years and now it was like everyone was becoming a part of her little circle. I could never regret telling Derek the truth. He had become important to me a very short amount of time. THese people had saved me from my nightmare of a father. Derek had saved my life and held me when I cried. Each had effected me in some sort of way. I had tried to tell someone once when I was still a child. Mother had to cover for me. If my father at the time, had found out that I had blabbed, he would have beaten me senseless. That was before I actually knew he was a monster. The man I now called Daddy was a good and kind man, who saved me from a monster. This whole group had saved me from that life. They would always be in my heart because of that.

I dreaded what was about to come to pass. Stan Stilinski had become Father to me. Derek opened the door to his black camaro, wrapping an arm around me. "I'm scared." He kissed my forehead. "He's a good man. Have faith in him." I opened the front door with Derek still hoding me we went looking for Dad. "Dad!" I could hear the pounding of feet from upstairs. "Baby? Is something wrong?" He looked so worried and I hated doing that to him. "I have something to tell you. It might make you see me differently." Stan leaned up against the wall near me. "Please tell me you're not pregnant." He stared at Derek like he wanted to kill him. Derek just quirked a brow at him. "I'm not pregnant,Daddy." I took his face in my hands and let the tears flow. Either he would accept me or fear me. "I'm not human." My eyes began to glow and the plants in the house started to blossom. I felt my heart break a little as he looked at me in shock. He stumbled back, watching how the plants reacted to me. "What are you?" Derek squeezed my shoulder. "I'm half-human, half-Fae. A human can bind a Fae into a marriage usuing an old ritual that most humans wrote as a fairytale centuries ago. My father used it to bind my mother, a Fae. Over the years, I was born. I can manipulate plants and animals." I sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't turn me away. "My baby girl." Daddy wrapped me up in his arms and I openly sobbed in his arms. "Thank God."

*Third Person*

Derek felt a little awkward there but he was staying for Danger. That girl was downright magical and had changed something in his life. Stiles was finally driving up, having let the two go first to have time to talk. The idiot practically fell out of that Jeep and went for the door. STiles was relieved to see his dad hugging Danger while she cried in relief. "You knew about this too?" Stiles nodded. "I didn't until today. This situation is more complicated than you know, Dad." That got his attention. Danger and Derek sat on the sofa next to her new father and brother while she explained. Scott came in quietly with Allison who needed to hear this also. "A Fae attacked Derek and I while I was in the woods near the lacrosse field. His name is Lynx. I'm not exactly sure why he wants me dead but it must have something to do with the Fae hierarchy." Stan frowned at his little girl. "Why do you think that?" She clasped Derek's hand for support. "From what Mom told me when I was a kid. She said that nothing mattered more to Fae than their status in Fae court. Lynx also called me princess when we first met. One Fae would not call another Fae by any other station than their own." Derek looked a little surprised. "You're some kind of royal?" She sighed. "Apparently."

Stan thought about this and eyed Derek. "I don't know what she sees in you but I know enough to know that you'll protect if I can't. I know there is more to alot of this and that includes you. I'm willing to let that go if you'll help me with this. She means alot to me and to Stile." Stiles nodded. "You don't have to ask. Our little group seems to protect their own. That includes Danger." He took her hand and kissed it. "She means something to me too." Allison smiled, thinking that maybe this thing with Derek could actually work out for Danger. It was good to see Derek with someone for a change. Allison didn't think he'd end up in a good spot if he continued the way he was. "Dad I think we need to talk about this a little on our own. You're right about not knowing everything." Stan quirked a brow at his son. "I trust you, son." Danger was impressed with him trying to take charge. He sat back down and motioned for Scott to come closer. "Where's the best place for us to keep an eye out for her?" Derek piped up. "My place would work. Just finished redoing another one of the rooms. You guys could come stay in shifts until we figure this out."

Both Stiles and Scott looked a little uneasy about the idea but Danger was all for it. Scott growled. "No funny business. She's like my baby sister." Stiles just sat there, trying to out stare the master. Danger looked at Allison, who rolled her eyes and back at Derek. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Ok, boys. I can see that Derek can protect me and you guys can stay a night every other night or something. We'll need a meeting point to talk about what we find on this guy anyway. The house seems like the best option." Stiles looked at Scott, Derek looked at Danger and they all nodded. They had a plan, a short term plan but still a plan. Stiles went to find their father so they could finish the talk. Stan came back looking more nervous. "So what have you guys come up with?" Danger took a deep breath. "I'm gonna head out to the old Hale house with Derek. The others will stay the night every other night. You can come check on me anytime. Just hit the siren before you get within a mile or so." Stan was not happy about her rooming with the older man. "I don't have to tell you that if you mess with her I will blow something off your body, do I?" Derek straightened. "No, sir."

Danger went up the stairs to pack a bag. "Allison! Can you come help me?" Ally piped up. "Sure." She leaned in next to Derek. "Derek?" He eyed the hunter's daughter. "You hurt her and I'll put an arrow up your ass." She took off up the stairs and left Scott choking on his own tongue. Derek looked like he wanted to laugh but didn't want to ruin his tough guy image. Allison was still smirking from that remark while she helped Danger. "You forgot something." She handed over a pair of foil packets. "Condom?" Danger quirk a brow at her. "Look. You and I both know you're gonna end up in bed together if you stay in the same house long enough. Not to mention the two of you already look like you could jump each other. Better safe than sorry. You don't need to a pregnant teen Fae on top of everything else." Danger was almost touched. She was making sure she did the right thing. The thought of jumping Derek while at his house actually hadn't come to mind until she had said something. She was too worried about this freak actually killing her. Now she was thinking about all those dreams she had about Derek.

They came down about fifteen minutes after they went up. Danger didn't much in way of clothes and she brought her mp3 player. Stan hugged his little girl hard. "Stay safe, baby girl." She hugged him back fiercly. "I will, Daddy." Stiles hugged her as well and pointed at Derek, trying to give the death glare. Dere carried her bag to the car. "How you feeling about this?" She shrugged. "Not exactly something that happens to me often. If he gets near the house, the trees will tell me. I hate that its worrying Dad so much. I trust you though." She smiled at him with affection. "If anything it will give us a chance to talk more." The ride was a quiet one and she didn't mind that. When she saw the house she went inside with her bag. "You'll be staying in my room." She warily went up the steps. It was late and she was tired. Danger changed into an old t-shirt, letting her long legs show. Derek eyed those legs a while with a small smile. Talk? He was gonna have hard time keeping his hands to himself at this rate. Damn, she was beautiful. "I'm tired. Think I'll just get some sleep." Derek slipped off his shirt. "Yeah, me too. It's been a long day." Danger felt him get into the bed with her, his arm enveloping her waist and he pulled her toward him. Her body fit his perfectly, like she had been made for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: There will be sexual content in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

The next two days were pretty uneventful but Danger and Derek found time to just talk. She told him some of the old stories that her mother would tell her before she died and he would talk about his family. She saw them come alive in his eyes when he spoke of them. It broke her heart that he lost them in such a painful and violent manner. It wasn't fair. Several of the gang had popped by to bring her some homework. They told the school she had the flu or something. Stiles and Scott brought some research Friday night on Lynx. According to the research, Lynx was a powerful dark Fae that could turn into a big cat when pissed. Derek was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself at night. When she slept Derek could smell lust wafting off of her. He knew she was dreaming about something or someone. He hoped it was him but he trying to do the right thing. Damn if that wasn't making it harder to be honorable. There were several more attacks around the town that looked like werewolf attacks. Allison came by to tell Derek that her father was up in arms over it despite her assurances that it wasn't Derek or Scott. Now they had hunters to deal with and a dark Fae.

That night Danger wanted to laugh so she put the television on Roseanne, he favorite comedy from Nick at Nite. It was the PMS episode. She sat on the small couch when Derek walked into the room. Curious to what she was watching, he watched the first few minutes. When D.J. fell over yelling 'Oh my God!' he started laughing. That smile took her breath away. It was a full fledged teethy smile. "Wanna watch the rest with me?" He nodded and she pushed over so he could sit next to her. Derek put an arm around her and they watched Dan manage through his birthday. It was so normal that it almost made her laugh. The next show was the Brady Bunch and she hated that show but they pretended to watch it for a few minutes. She was all too aware of Derek's body at that moment and it was effecting hers way too much. Derek could smell her lust and his body reacted. She was wearing a white button down shirt with a pair of skimpy shorts that you could barely see. His fingers began caressing her neck which gave her a case of the goosebumps. They looked at each other. "Let's stop pretending either of us is watching this crap."

Derek began to unbutton the shirt Danger wore, taking in her scent as he removed it from her body. Danger pulled his T-shirt off his body, her fingers tracing the outline of those perfect abs and chest. Next thing she knew he was on top of her, his mouth on hers. She nibbled slightly at his lips, catching a smile from him from she bit lightly at his chin. His tongue teased its way into her mouth and glided along hers. Danger licked his bottom lip and suckled at his tongue, hearing a low growl emanating from his chest. That was a hell of a turn on. Derek glided the small strap of her bra down to reveal one of her breasts. His lips traveled down her neck, leaving another little love bite. She moaned at his touch, urging him towards her aching nipple. It was so hard and aching for his mouth. Derek nibbled at her skin and then swiped his tongue at her nipple. She whimpered and her hips swayed into his groin. He groaned at the delicious friction it caused. His mouth enveloped her nipple and he felt those long, slender fingers in his hair. Well, he had tried to behave himself with her but the urge to touch was just too great for both of them. He suckled at her, loving those little noises she gave in her pleasure. Derek reached around and pulled the catch to her bra off so he could peel the thing off of her. He felt her fingers touching him, feeling the outline of his erection through his jeans. Danger was a little shocked at the size of him but too aroused to be afraid.

The shorts were too short to hide anything so she wiggled out of them. Danger came up and let her mouth glided across the hard flesh of his abs, her tongue tasting at his flesh. Derek's control was very slim at the moment and when she bit at his chest, he lost it. He took two fingers and ripped at her underwear. "You owe me a new pair." He chuckled. He kissed her breast and went down further, down to her stomach and further to her clit. His tongue darted at the little bud viciously and her hand pulled at his hair slightly. "DEREK!" He loved hearing her cry out his name. She tasted like a summer morning, fresh and clean and so luscious. His tongue lapped at her juices faster as she cried out. Danger felt warm all over and her skin was so alive that she felt her nerve endings on fire. Derek wrapped his lips around her clit and increased his speed. Danger saw stars burst behind her eye lids and a wave a pleasure just so intense she thought she might faint. Derek smirked and took in the scent of her orgasm. He climbed back on top of her. "You liked that?" She nodded but could barely move. Her body was still jelly at that moment. She eyed his pants hungrily and she saw Derek's eyes start to glow. Her heartbeat started to elevate in pure carnal excitement.

Derek pulled off his jeans slowly, trying to calm his wolf who wanted to take control of this. He had never had this problem before. Danger could see that Derek went commando and was soon naked before her. His hard erection was just too much for her to resist. She turned on him and wrapped those lovely lips around the crest of his cock. Having never done this before, Danger went on pure instinct and judging from Derek's reaction, she was doing something right. Derek was so aroused he couldn't see straight. That warm little mouth on his dick wad driving him crazy. He felt her tongue flicking at the head and couldn't take it anymore. Derek pushed her back onto the sofa. "You keep that up and it'll be over before it's really started." He brushed the head of his erection at her entrance and slowly eased in. Danger whimpered, trying to move her hips but Derek stayed her. He Knew she was a virgin and that this was gonna hurt the first time. He had gotten to the point where he was about to tears into her. Derek kissed her long and hard, his fingered playing with her nipple to keep the pleasure above the pain. He bore down and ripped through her hymen. Danger cried out but the pain was gone just as soon as it came.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and wrapped her legs around his hips. Derek began to move, pulling out then surging back into her. Her cries were swallow by his lips. They devoured each other with an intensity that was just out of the ordinary. Derek took both of her hands, raising them both above her head and they locked fingers. Derek could feel something else at play at the back of his mind but didn't understand it yet. He moved harder, his hips rocking into hers, the sensations driving his every move. Danger was on the verge of another orgasm. She could feel it. "Come with me, Danger. Let me see your eyes when you come." God his voice brought her close to the edge. Her little finger nails bit into ass as he rode her even harder. They both finally hit a breaking point. Danger felt his release spurting into her which triggered her orgasm. Derek could feel her cervix clamping down on his dick, her womb contracting. He stared into her eyes as they both came and felt something snap into place. The release was hard and vicious in intensity. Once it receded the both of them were exhausted. Derek picked Danger up, bridal style and brought her to the bathroom. Together they cleaned up and went to bed, naked.

Derek now knew what he had felt for her was real. They were mates. The way they made love was how the ritual was done. No one knew when the feeling would creep up on them. Nature had made one perfect mate for them all and dropped them into your life at different times. He knew he was keeping her from the time he first kissed her. Now all he had to worry about was the fact that they hadn't used a condom. He wasn't even sure if Fae and werewolves could mix in that way but Danger was still part human. He lay her down next to him in the bed and laid down next to her. She curled into him and he brought the comforter up over them both and let sleep take him.  
The next morning Derek awoke to Stiles arguing with someone outside his house. "Lydia, she's fine. There's no reason to go banging down Derek's door." The red head just waved him off. "I have not seen or heard from her since the other day. Once I see her with my own two eyes, I will be fine with all this. I wish she had told me that her father was bothering her again and Derek was protecting her." She knocked at the door and Derek silently cursed. Danger was still asleep so he padded down the stairs in just his jeans to answer the door. Once he opened the door, that little red headed missile went past him and up the stairs. Stiles held his hands up in mock surrender. "You try saying no to that woman. All she has to do is bat those pretty eyes and normal men just go gooey in the head."

Danger was still asleep when someone bounced on the bed. "WAKE UP!" She came awake with a yell . Derek winced. He was gonna get it for not warning her first. "Lydia?" She was so gonna kill Stiles for telling her where she was. "You don't call, you don't email or text me for days and this is a surprise." She pouted. "After what happened with your other dad, I was worried. I thought maybe he had hurt you again." She couldn't stay mad at her when she was being so sincere. "I'm fine." She reached over, hugging the comforter to her chest and hugged Lydia. "Are you naked under there?!" Leave it to Lydia's big mouth to cause a problem. Stiles gave a curious look to Derek who was still on the first floor with Stiles. "Shhhh...Yes, I'm naked." Liddy laughed. "Finally popped that cherry. How was it?" Danger turned a bright cherry red. "That good, huh? Thought Hale had it in him." Derek almost laughed. Lydia was downright wicked. That was the moment that Lynx decided to pop back in to mess with their lives. "So you've mated the wench, have you? Guess I'll have to kill you too. It's a shame considering the two just made a child." Derek felt his heart sink. Danger was pregnant? Lynx changed into a black leopard and made a play at Derek.

Derek shifted and braced himself for the attack. Stiles kept the girls in the upstairs room. Lydia began to get nervous. "What's going on?" Stiles blocked Lydia from getting to the closed door. "That creep came back and Derek's taking care of it. We don't want him finding either of you. That monster has no problem beating on any girl." Danger looked stricken. She knew this meant that Lynx was downstairs with Derek, maybe even killing him. She knew she couldn't just stay there and let him be killed. "Don't even think about it, Dani" Derek picked up an iron bar with his bar claws and swung it out at the cat. Suddenly the cat looked fearful and hissed at him in a defensive crouch. Next thing he knew, Lynx was gone. Shifting back Derek looked at the iron bar in his hand. Maybe he had just found a weakness he could use on this monster.

* * *

**We have a weakness in this guy's defenses. Believe it or not according to ancient lore iron actually was a weakness for Fae folk. So these two are gonna be parents. Any baby name ideas? Cuz this lil guy or gal will be born in this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers who have already given me some great ideas on names for Derek and Danger's baby. You guys are uber awesome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Stiles nervously awaited the outcome of the fight while Lydia nagged at him. "We can't just sit here. He could be dead for all we know. Derek isn't Superman." Liddy had no idea how she was. Derek stomped up the stairs and knocked at the door. "He's gone, Stiles. She's safe." Stiles let him in and Danger reached for him, relieved that he was alright. Derek held her close, remembering what Lynx had said. They were going to have a baby. "Lydia? Stiles? I need to talk to Danger in private. Can you give us some privacy?" Lydia nodded but had to practically drag Stiles with her. Danger searched Derek's eyes. "What's wrong? You're alright, aren't you?" He squeezed her hand. "I'm fine. I think I may have found a weakness in Lynx's armor. That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about anyway." He looked so nervous that it scared her. Derek always had such a cool demeanor. What could have him so shook up? "Lynx said something to the effect that you had conceived. I think you're pregnant, Danger." All the color drained from her face. "Is is possible? To sense a pregnancy this early?" He shrugged. "My father knew when my mother was about a week along with me. It changes a woman's scent." She felt at her abdomen and felt a little amazed. "We also need to talk about the mating." She blushed. "Once a wolf meets his mate, they can be bound together. I felt it when we made love. You are my mate, Danger. The signs are all there." She frowned at him. "What signs?" He took her small hand in his. "Dreams for one thing. I've been dreaming about you since we met." Danger blushed hard. "So have I. I thought it was just teenage hormones."

Derek chuckled. "It's fate's way of bringing us together. Once a mating has taken place, it's more binding than any marriage. My parent's were a true mating and they loved each other fiercely until the very end." Neither was ready for admissions of love at this point. Things were getting just a little too intense. Stiles banged on the door. Derek was a little shocked he didn't hear the boy come up on the door. "MATING?! What the hell have you done to my sister, Hale?!" Oh shit there it was. Now the whole damn world was gonna know about this. Derek allowed Danger to get dressed so that they could both face her brother about this. The door to the house slammed and Derek could hear Scott running inside. Allison was yelling to him to slow down. Derek opened the bedroom door to see the intense worry on Scott's face. "What happened?" Scott's face was a mask of sympathy. "We got a major problem. Your real father was found murdered in his living room." He sighed and looked at Stiles. "Your dad has no alibi. He's their number one suspect." The tears began to fall down Danger's cheeks. "No no no no...That bastard ruined most of my life. Now that he's dead, he is not gonna take the only family I have ever had besides my mother." Lydia wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and Allison looked like she wanted to cry too. "It has to be Lynx." Scott told Derek. He nodded. "He's eliminating her allies, trying to isolate her." The stress wasn't going to be good for Danger or the child.

"She has to stay here if we want to keep her safe." Lydia perked up, angry that someone had lied to her. "You guys said it was her father that was causing all this shit. Who the fuck is Lynx?!" Never piss off a redhead. Stiles pulled her to the side. "This guy is really dangerous Lydia. I wanted to keep you out of it so you wouldn't get hurt. He's some psycho who thinks Danger's mother wronged him in some way. He's out to kill her. I need you to keep all of this quiet or at least keep an ear out for strange stuff. " Lydia, as well as the rest of the group, was a little shocked at how candid Stiles was with her. The guy usually could put two sentences together when she was around. She nodded and just like that, Lydia stopped her fussing. Derek was glad to see all of them come together. They were going to need it in the coming days. "I know a good lawyer that my father trusted before he died. I'm going to give him a call. You guys stick with her." He kissed her cheek and she smiled sadly at him. She sat down on the bed, trying not to freak out any more than she should. If Lynx was right and she had conceived last night, the stress would be harmful to the child. Scott and Stiles sat next to her on the bed, offering a brotherly shoulder for her. She hugged the both of them, squeezing Stiles extra hard because she knew he was worried about their dad too.

Allison whispered to her. "You really do care about him, huh?" Danger nodded. The days went on after that. the cops kept investigating into her father;s death but they had to call in the state cops to do it. Something about a conflict of interest. Little bits of evidence kept popping up hat Danger knew had been planted by Lynx. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her to give in to him and get herself up in exchange for her new father's freedom. As much as Danger wanted to help, Stan wouldn't allow her to leave that house. It had been two weeks since their mating and it was obvious to them both that she was pregnant. Allison walked in while she was having a bout of morning sickness. "Hey the papers for the homeschooling thing are done. ..." She saw Danger worshiping the porcelain goddess. "You have a flu or something?" Danger wiped at her mouth with a cold dishrag. "Or something would qualify. I'm pregnant." Allison's eyes bugged out. "I gave you those condoms for a reason, silly. What the hell are you gonna do?" Her head pounded slightly. "PREGNANT?!" Scott poked his head into the bathroom. Allison grimaced. "Did I mention I had Scott with me?" She rolled her eyes at the girl. "I do not feel like being fussed at. I am nauseated and miserable so do not start with me." Derek was with her father that day, trying to find some kind of way to clear his name. Danger swore she could kiss him for understanding how important her new family was to her. Allison guided her back to the bed. "Let's just get you back in bed." She swatted at Scott, who still looked like he'd swallowed a cat.

Next thing they heard was Stan Stilinski coming up the stairs. "Daddy!?' Danger jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you, baby girl." She felt a tear fall and she looked gratefully at Derek , who was standing behind Stan. "I missed you too, Daddy." That was when the worst thing that could happen happened. A wave a nausea overtook her. Allison grimaced. "Not again." Stan frowned, wondering what was going on. Danger ran for the bathroom and that was when Stan figured it out. His face was beet red and looked ready to kill. "That is my baby girl, Hale." Despite the power the younger man had, he wouldn't hurt Danger's dad. She would never forgive him. "Sheriff, I care a great deal for Danger." Allison got between the two and surprised herself by defending Derek. "Sheriff if you mangle his face in anyway it will just upset Danger and that's the last thing she needs right now. She needs all of us to support her." Derek was a little surprised. It seemed that Danger had found a way to bring them all together. Stan took a deep breath and his color returned to normal. Danger came back from the bathroom looking a little sad. "I know its not what you wanted for me, Daddy but I want this baby. Don't be mad at Derek." He just hugged her, trying to let this sink in. He was going to be a grandfather. Now all they had to do is tell Stiles. "A BABY!?" Danger grimaced at Lydia's yelling. Derek seriously needed to soundproof his house. Lydia and Stiles stood there. "I'm going to be an uncle?" Lydia hugged him, excitedly. "Uncle Stiles...It's gonna be awesome."

Lydia had to be the only one who reacted so positively about the baby. Danger laughed through her tears at Lydia's reaction. Stan placed a big hand on her abdomen. "I'm gonna be a grandfather." Derek looked on, realizing that over time he had gotten back something that had been taken from him. A family. Somehow through all the crap they'd been through, the lot of them had bonded. Scott watched how Derek looked at Danger. The older man was obviously hooked on his honorary baby sister. Stan held onto his daughter and never really felt the knife that entered his ribs. Lynx revealed himself, having been watching them while invisible. He had never left. Derek jumped the Fae and dragged him out of the room. Danger screamed. "NO!" Stiles lost all of his color and Allison went to stop the bleeding. "Scott, we need to get him to the hospital. He's gonna bleed to death!" Lydia took off her scarf and tied a makeshift bandage to help stop the bleeding. Danger touched his face, willing him to stay awake. "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave us." Stiles felt like he might throw up. He couldn't lose his dad too. Not after the way he lost his mom. Scott and Stiles picked him up and made their way downstairs. They could hear the fight between the werewolf and Fae going on in the distance,. Derek was giving them the space to get Stan out of there.

A few hours later...

As bad as things could be, there were a few good points. Stan Stilinski was no longer a suspect in the murder of her birth father. The bad part was that it was because he was fighting to stay alive. Danger sat in a chair outside the ICU unit with Stiles. The two held onto each other, so afraid they'd lose someone so precious to them. Melissa McCall sat with them, rubbing the children's back. She had always seen Stiles as just another one of her children. Danger was quickly becoming equally as precious. The doctor came out of the unit and they both stood up. "He's badly hurt but stable for now. Stan always did have a tough hide." He smirked a little. "Just keep praying. He's unconscious but alive." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." She hugged Stiles. "I just found the two of you and I almost get him killed." Stile gently shook her. "None of that. This is NOT your fault. That dude is a nut. I don't want you stressed. You're carrying a little Hale in there. Hopefully he or she won't be as tight-assed since it is half your kid too." He started to ramble, finally letting all that nervous tension out. "Of course if he or she is anything like Derek, he'll have me to give the kid a sense of humor. You think he or she would have those slanty eyebrows because either way that kid is gonna get picked on if he or she has those." She shook Stiles hard. "How adderrall have you had?" Stiles thought it over but didn't answer her.

Danger let Stiles have some time with their father and she walked with Scott's mom. "So you're expecting?" She nodded. "Derek and I are about two weeks along." Melissa smiled."I remember being pregnant with Scott. I spent most of the time with morning sickness." Danger grimaced. "It's been bad for me too but I can't seem to regret any of it. I've always wanted a happy family and now I have one with one on the way." They walked towards the maternity area to see the babies. "Derek? As in Derek Hale?" She nodded. "We kind of met through Scott." Once they got to the maternity section of the hospital, Danger watched the little babies wrapped in their pink and blue blankets. Melissa didn't say anything, letting the reality of what she was taking on sink in. Danger's arms ached to hold her own child. She was ready for this and would be the best mom she could be. She felt a large and warm hand take her own. Danger smiled and leaned into Derek. "Have you thought of it? Being a father?" Derek thought over what his dad would be like. "I never really thought I would ever find someone I would want children with. I remember how my dad was. I wish he was here now." His heart ached that his dad wouldn't be here to meet his first grandchild. Danger wrapped her arms around him. "He sees, Derek. Just like my mom does. They all see." Melissa had backed away to let let them talk and gone back to check on Stan.

Derek leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. "I need some fresh air." They took the elevator down to the main level and aimed to walk around the commons area of the hospital grounds. Outside is where she felt free, out in the sunlight, letting it warm her skin. They had been there maybe fifteen minutes when Stiles came running for them. "They lost Dad's heartbeat." Danger felt like her heart broke. They both took off for the hospital. Derek was in front of her and then someone had their hands on her. She could hear someone screaming. It was Stiles. "DANGER!" Derek couldn't shift until he was out of sight and he had to hold Stiles back from going after them."Call Scott. Tell him I need his help in tracking them." Stiles nodded and his hands shook as he dialed Scott. "Scott? I need you outside. Lynx just grabbed Danger. She's gone!"

* * *

AN: The reason for Lynx's murderous intentions will come next so stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Like a thief in the night, Lynx darted through the people at a high rate of speed. Once in the woods, he finally slowed down and put her down. Danger glared at the evil Fae. "Aren't you afraid I'll run?" He smirked. "You can't outrun me either way." She tried to shield her abdomen from the fae. Danger was terrified for her baby's life. "Calm yourself. I may be a bastard but I will not kill a child." Her nerves were completely frayed. "Then why the fuck did you bring me here? I have done nothing to you." Lynx got up in her face and she could smell his breath. "You are the grandchild of the king of the Seelie Fae. I owe a debt to your family, a debt of blood. I am the prince of the Unseelie Fae court. The two courts never mix. My father fell in love with your mother years ago. He tried to force his intentions on her and she killed him." Danger felt sick to her stomache. "What are you going to do to me?" He laughed. "I'm gonna use you to draw out your grandfather. Once he's dead, I will take the throne of the Seelie court." So this was a power play. She decided it would be best not to upset him. Danger had too much to lose if he tried to hurt her. She knew that Derek and her friends were going to do whatever they could to save her. She watched as Lynx started carving symbols into the trees. He was trying a summoning spell to bring her grandfather to this realm. Once finished he began to to speak in Gaelic. A circle of light appeared and Lynx spoke. "I have your lost grandchild here. Show yourself, Eogabail"

Derek finally found them and he could see what was going on. He was trying to sneak up on them to grab Danger before he could hurt also tracked them down about the same time. The two of them tried to enter the ring of power but the light refused to open for them. "Danger!" Derek tried reaching for her but Lynx had a hold on her. The arrow went flying through the air and hit Lynx right in the heart. The scream he let out could make a normal person's ears bleed. Allison had done it. Derek and Scott were the main diversion while Allison's iron tipped arrow was the main attraction. The light was disrupted and eventually faded. Lynx coughed up black blood and cursed in old Gaelic at them. Danger was enveloped by her mate's arms and turned away as Lynx took his last breaths. She held on tightly to Derek, almost faint after the stress she was just under. "Is it really over?" Derek kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear. "It's over. He's dead." Scott whooped it up, tackling Allison with a happy laugh. Allison welcomed the gratitude. She had grown to care for Danger so much and had to help put this threat down. "Scott! Get off me , you idiot." Derek could hear the couple and he just laughed at Scott's excitement.

They celebrated by meeting back at Stan's hospital room. He was now awake and completely stable. Stiles and Lydia were hard-pressed to let go of the tight hug they gave her when they saw her. "Daddy?! Are you alright?" Stan hugged his little girl, shushing away her tears. "I'm fine now, baby girl. Your brother hasn't let me do anything at all." She laughed slightly at his stern tone. Stiles shrugged. "Being annoying is my one true talent. Why change now?" Derek snorted. That afternoon marked a time of healing and Danger knew alot was going to change after this. The group decided to go out for pizza but Danger just want to go home. Derek drove her home and lay down with her in her bed. The feelings that had begun to blossom were so intense that they scared her, Neither one had spoken any of it out loud but both knew how the other felt. Derek laced his fingers with Danger's and brought their hands to her abdomen. She choked up at the sentimentality of the gesture. "I never thought I'd be a father. It's a little surreal." She rubbed his hand with her palm. "I could never se past one day at a time when I was with my birth father. Everyday I thought for sure it would be the one day that he finally killed me." Derek held her tighter. "I will never let anyone hurt you like that again." Her heart skipped a beat and that was when she realized she in love with him. "I never expected to find a family that would keep me safe. I never expected to find you either." Derek kissed her neck lightly.

They made love that night slowly, cherishing that they were both safe. The first time had stemmed from pure animal attraction. That was still there but emotions had tied them together even closer now. Time came and passed. Danger managed to pulled Derek out of his isolated existence and made him a part of group even more than he was. As soon as Danger started showing she became the talk of the school. It got even worse when people found out it was Derek Hale's child. Lydia managed to stem off the really nasty rumors and they both stood by her. Danger was six months along at that point and had a nice roundness to her. Her skin glowed with the natural light only motherhood brought. Her cravings had been a little strange, even for pregnant lady standards but Stiles and Derek both played errand boy for her. Allison found her sitting on a bench that day eating a snack, as usual but this time she seemed a little sad. "Hey." She smiled. "Is something wrong? You look a little sad." Danger sighed and swallowed a bite of her peanut butter and banana sandwich (no sick noises. Elvis loved that sandwich). "I've been thinking of a way to tell Derek that I'm in love with him." Allison made that cutesy face. "Awww...That's sweet." Unbeknownst to them, Derek was walking up to the school yard to see Danger. His heart stopped in his chest. She loved him? He closed his eyes. Thank god. He'd been in love with her for a while now.. It was time to show her what he'd working on in the house. The bell rang and Danger was picking up after her lunch when Derek finally came up on her. "Hey." He kissed her lips lightly. Some idiot in the background hooted.

"Did you need to talk to me about something, Derek?" He was still a little nervous and he almost wanted to laugh. It had been years since any girl had the ability to make him nervous but this was his mate, the one person connected to his soul. "Could you come over after school today. I got something I want to show you." She nodded, thinking maybe it was something for the baby. She went to her retrieve her books for her second set of classes, moving slower now that the baby had started growing. Of course that slimeball, Jackson, would take the opportunity to corner her. "I thought I smelled something rotten. " He smirked. "It's a shame Derek's the one that knocked you up. Tell me is it true he has fleas?" Oh he was so dead meat if Derek found out he said that. Somewhere along the line, Jackson had found out about werewolves but Danger was too busy to worry about that asshole. "Don't you have anything better to do than pick on pregnant women?" He was unimpressed by her bravado. Someone pinched the nape of Jackson's neck hard. "Mr. Whitmore. You will be nothing but courteous to Miss Stilinski since she is in the family way." Mr. Harris bellowed at him. They both were a little stunned but Danger was more touched. Looked like Harris wasn't as bad as people made him out to be.

She drove over to Derek's in her knew green Camry that Stan had bought her two months after he recovered from his stab wound. Danger stood at the entrance to the house and looked around for Derek. "I'm over here." He yelled from a room in the back. Danger gasped as she entered. There was a beautifully carved full-sized bed with Celtic knots carved into the border of the head board. Derek had put the design on a small cradle that lay beside the bed. There were tears in her eyes. "What is all this?" Derek was so nervous. "This is to show you what I want for us." He touched her stomach. "For all of us. I love you and I want you here with me. Move in with me,Danger." She was ecstatic. It wasn't a proposal but neither one of them was ready for that. "I love you too. Let's wait until my 18th birthday to move in together. Dad will be more comfortable with it that way." He smiled and stunned her with an intense kiss that took her breath away. She laughed. "That gets better every time we do it." The baby decided that would be a good time to kick the hell out of her kidney. "Omf!.." Derek frowned. "What? Are you alright?" Danger took his hand and placed it where the baby kicked last. "Give Daddy a big kick." Derek felt a swift and very hard kick. He chuckled. "He or she is very strong." Neither knew what kind of power the baby would have and it bothered Danger that this aspect was still unknown. It made her uneasy that there was so much she still didn't know.

* * *

AN: It's shorter than usual, I know. I have a hell of a twist coming for everyone so stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

Warning: Sexual content in this chapter.

Danger was approaching the 36th week in her pregnancy and her birthday was two weeks away. Derek stayed the night in her room almost every night and took care of her. It wasn't an easy job since she was so uncomfortable and hard to please. He didn't complain though. Sometimes she would catch herself staring at him, wondering if he was real. The baby would roll around inside her, reminding of how real it all was. Neither wanted to know the sex of the baby until the birth. This was a rare moment for them. Derek was asleep with his head on her lap while she petted his hair. She smiled at his relaxed expression and rubbed his back too. Derek cuddled more into her with a relaxed sigh and Danger had to hold a hand against her mouth not to giggle. The movie on her small television is long forgotten as she studies the muscles of his bare back. At this stage of her pregnancy the hormones had her thinking of sex almost all the time. When you have your own personal hottie, it makes it hard to keep your thoughts clean. Her hands lightly caressed those tight muscles, almost purring at the perfection in them. Derek was awake and trying not to lose what control he had. The smell of her pheromones had been an unending temptation and he wasn't sure that sex at this stage was safe. Dr. Deaton had said that everything was going normally and they could still have intercourse. What the hell? Derek began to nibble at her bare thighs with a small smile. Danger gasped. His head came up and he smirked at her, his hands slipping off the panties she wore. "Derek?" Danger was trembling in his hands. He settled himself between her legs, kissing her thighs, nipping at the skin.

Derek relished the little cry of pleasure that escaped her mouth as his tongue took a long lick at her. He held her hips down and suckled at her swollen clit, slipping two fingers inside her. Danger's breathing became heavy and her heart was racing. She wanted to touch him badly but he wasn't done tormenting her with that mouth of his. He thrust his fingers in and out of her, increasing the rate with the suckling on her clit. She was sobbing out in pleasure for him. "Derek...oh god please..I need you." He couldn't contain himself any longer. Danger slipped out of her clothes while Derek slipped off his pants. He kissed her slowly, tasting her mouth while suckled at his tongue. Derek palmed her breasts gently since he knew they were sore. He bent his head and flicked his tongue across her nipples. She cried out again. Derek positioned himself between her legs and slowly thrust into her. Danger groaned and her little nails bit his shoulders. She felt like heaven and he growled out in lust. He laid her on her back while he kept himself kneeling above her. Derek upped the pace of the thrusts, driving his mate crazy. They were both panting as the pressure rapidly increased. Danger felt it snap and she climaxed with her legs wrapped around his hips. Watching her come triggered his own release. They rode out the climax together until they lay side by side, exhausted. Derek kissed the tip of her nose.

There was a loud banging on the wall next to theirs. "Are you guys done yet?! I'm gonna need therapy after listening to you two having sex." There was a series of gagging noises from next door that made Danger turn a beet red. Derek, however, was laughing so hard he had to hide his head in the pillow to not make too much noise. Stiles was never going to let her hear the end of this. Derek whispered in her ear. "How does he think we got this one?" His big hand touched her belly. "The stork?" Then she broke out into giggles. "I can't wait until I can bring both of you home. The crew is nearly finished the repairs. There's barely a hint of any burn damage left." Their time was coming closer. They would be a family finally and she could have the life she always wanted. Next door Stiles was video chatting with Allison and Scott. Lydia was in the background of Allison's screen. They were all talking about a baby shower for the couple since the baby would be arriving soon. Besides their group, Danger didn't know many people in town. Lydia piped up. "You can use the botanical room at my place to have it. It's real peaceful and serene." Allison smiled. "That's a real good idea." Lydia smirked. "Of course it is." Scott tried to hide that he was rolling his eyes. "My mom says to keep the colors gender neutral like green, yellow, orange or red. That way she can use it no matter what the baby's gender is."

Lydia volunteered to give the food for the party, including the cake. Allison and Scott would in charge of decorating the room while the Sheriff and Stiles find a way to sneak Danger away for the party. Derek knew about the party and would pop in some time after it had started. There was a spa in town for mommies-to be and Stan had arranged for a full treatment. He and Stile would drop her off and go set up some of the gifts for the party. It was all quite strategic. It was scheduled for the next day. Stiles had already told Danger that they were going for a family day. She had tried to include Derek but he said she should have some time with them. Stiles turned off the computer, relaxed now that they had nailed down the last details for the next day. The house was so quiet, their whole family at ease for once. The couple next door cuddled into each other, dreaming of the little bundle that was coming soon. The next morning was same as usual. Now that Danger was nearing the end of her pregnancy her appetite had grown. Stan made her a plate of eggs and bacon with ketchup. Stile made his usual gagging noise at the entrée but Danger just ate happily. Derek had left via the window a few minutes ago. Family breakfasts were hard for him at this point. He was healing from the loss but some things would always be difficult. "How ya feeling, punkin?" She smiled. "A little like an elephant. I think this kid is the next David Beckham." She rubbed at her side. "Once this kid starts walking, we'll all be chasing he or she down."

They all climbed into Stiles's jeep and headed to the spa appointment for Danger. Danger cried a little, getting sappy over what they'd done for her. Stan and Stiles managed to get back to the jeep after some female employees ushered her out to the treatment room. "Are all pregnant women so weepy?" Stiles whined. Stan chuckled at his son. "Your mother would start when she would see those sappy old Hallmark commercials when she was pregnant with you." Stiles made a face that made Stan laugh out loud. "Let's get to Lydia's to help." Lydia and the rest of the gang were there. The boys rearranged some of the furniture to accommodate everyone. Even Derek was there with a box of his own waiting for his mate. Allison hung flower garlands that she got from the flower shop on Corner Street on the make shift throne for Danger. She thought it fitting considering she was Fae. Derek left his gift on the table with the note he had written her. He was staying at the party even with Lydia's constant nagging at him. The fact that Stiles liked this girl so much was kind of unbelievable. She was beyond annoying. Danger had never felt so pampered. Her hair had been cut and conditioned. They had given her a facial and partial body massage. She felt completely renewed and pretty. The spa also gave her a full makeover. It was the experience. Derek was standing there by the Camaro with a smile on his face. "You look so pretty." Her heart skipped a beat when his hands framed her face and he kissed her. "We have another stop for you." He remarked with a sneaky grin. Danger was curious but sat down in the car.

Danger studied her mate the whole way, trying to guess what was up. One thing Derek is the best poker face in the town. She arched her eyebrows at him when they pulled up to Lydia's house. He opened the door for her and took her hand, guiding her to an area in the back. Danger gasped when she saw all of their friends in chairs in a circle. Scott's mom was even there, watching her with feminine pride. Derek navigated her into what looked like a flower throne. She loved the feel of the soft petal on her skin. "What is all this?" Allison piped up. "It's your baby shower. We had to get it in sooner or later. You're about to pop any day now." They both laughed. Stan and Stiles came in and hugged her. "I hope you like all this." She smiled. "It's great. You all did such a lovely job." Stiles backed up in a cautionary position. "Stand back. She's about to leak again." She swiped at her mildly damp eyes and swat at Stiles playfully. He evaded and sat next to Lydia. They went the usual games like guessing how much TP can go around her waist. She embarrassed at the result. Allison had them make potato babies too. Derek helped her with theirs which was so sweet to her. Then it was time for the presents. Mrs. McCall and Scott gave her a pack of diapers and a beautiful dreamcatcher that Melissa had made herself. "It's so lovely. I'll hang it next to the baby's bed." Allison got her a box of wipes and a mobile to hang for the baby." Danger hugged her. "Thank you." Stan and Stiles were next. Danger ripped at the badly wrapped paper. The first was a car seat and the second was a stroller for the baby. "Oh my...Daddy...Stiles..." This time she did leak and they hugged her through the hormonal tears.

It was Derek's turn and Danger opened the box to something lovely. It was a white crocheted blanket. It was old but in very good condition. There was a note on the box that read:

Danger,  
This was something that I was able to find when I came back to town in my house. It was my blanket when I still an infant. I want our baby to have a piece of the past so he or she will appreciate the future. You made that possible for me. I look forward to every day and every night because I know I have you. You have made me a father and I can say how much I love you for that. I know you're gonna be an awesome mom.  
Derek

She was in tears and Derek actually looked worried. Danger pulled his face down to hers and laid one on him that made his ears pop. "Ewwwwwww! Save it for the bedroom." Lydia smacked Stiles in the back of the head. Danger just laughed. "That is the sweetest thing you ever done for me." Derek kissed her forehead and smiled. The party raged on and the group ordered a load of pizza, which made Danger happy. She waddled back to the kitchen to grab some more napkins when she saw a strange male. The man looked to be about 60 plus years old with white hair and beard, his eyes a brilliant sad blue. "Can I help you?" The old man sighed. "I just wanted to see you for myself. You do look like your mother so much." She gasped as she realized that this was her grandfather. "I'm sorry it makes you so sad. I miss her everyday but there is no reason you cannot be a part of my life." He brightened a little. "Maybe you're right." He kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her belly, reciting some kind of spell. "I will always be watching. You and this child are in my heart." As mysteriously as he came, he disappeared. Danger decided to keep this to herself. There was no reason to panic. He seemed to only want to meet her and his soon to be great-grandchild.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter Danger will be giving birth but everything isn't going to be roses. She'll also meet her mother's sister who isn't very nice.**_


End file.
